Zorch
Zorch is an Infernites Mixel. He is voiced by Josh Keaton in the shorts. Description Zorch is the fastest Infernite, and a skilled prankster. The fiery jets from this cheeky Mixel’s backside leave Nixels standing in a cloud of smoke. zorch treats vulk like a little brother but obiously he is a teen and younger than vulk known for his mischief and pranks. Background Coconapple Zorch is first seen spanking Vulk with a towel, and laughing. Later, he sees Seismo struggling to reach a coconapple, and suggests they mix. Seismo is very scared of that idea, but Zorch coaxes him into it. Once they mix, Seismo suddenly becomes afraid of Zorch's feet and accidentally scorches his own face. Then Zorch starts using his feet to fly around dragging a scared and reluctant Seismo with him. They knock over Krader and Shuff, and then land into a volcano, where Flain causes an explosion, reverting them to their normal selves. Seismo is angry with Zorch when a coconapple falls on Seismo, knocking him out. Ultimately, Zorch eats the coconapple. Cookironi Zorch is enjoying cookironis with the rest of the mixels, when they realize that Krader has the last one. Krader attempts to go underground to eat it, Zorch speedily steals it away from him. Zorch is about to eat it, but Shuff comes from underground and knocks Zorch away from the Cookironi. Later, he mixes with Flain and Vulk to create the Infernites Max, and they fight against the Cragster Max and Electroid Max for the Cookironi. Then they all revert to their normal selves, and a dizzy Zorch sits on the Cookironi and breaks it. Then the mixels see a nixel with more cookironis, and chase after it. Hot Lava Shower Zorch mixes with Flain and Vulk to create the Infernites Max. They ultimately fix the hot shower faucet. Mailman Zorch keeps forgetting to deliver a package to Shuff, so the Cragsters team up to catch up to Zorch so they can get it. Eventually, they do, and Zorch is wiped out. Rockball Zorch is seen among Vulk and Flain watching the Cragsters play Rockball. He then joins later on after the invention of Mixelball and Mixes with Shuff. Relationships Other Infernites Cragsters The Cragsters like Zorch but they do not like zorchs up to the point where they don't even want to Mix with him. Seismo and Krader are afraid to mix with him except Shuff. Electroids Frosticons Fang Gang Flexers Trivia *He is a postman. *He is the fastest Mixel. *Zorch's name is a combination of the words "zoom" and "torch". *He and Zaptor did not appear in Murp. *He and Flurr are the only known Mixels who do not mix with a whole tribe (Zorch being with the Frosticons). *In the LEGO version, he has the least amount of pieces out of all the Mixels so far. *Zorch has a very irritating, long, high pitched laugh, which probably contributes to the fact of others getting annoyed by his antics. Set Information Zorch was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41502 and contains 45 pieces. Gallery Set ZorchSet.jpg Zorch.png Zorch 2.jpg Zorch.jpg Artwork Zorch Bio.jpg|On mobile website Coconapple.jpg|MIX! Infernites HLS.jpg|Again? All Mixels Cookironi.jpg|YUM Zorch Seismo 2.jpg|You like this Mix? Seismo and Zorch.jpg|Hey man! Mailman14.jpg|He broke it Mailman13.jpg|Aw man, he got it. Mailman10.jpg|THIS is fast. Mailman9.jpg|Whack-a-Cragster Flain and the Infernites watching Rockball.jpg|Ouch Zorchseismo.png|Hehehehe! Zorch Cookironi.png|Theese Cookironis are CRAZY awesome! Mixels.jpg|Zorch on a poster. Bully Zorch.jpg|I got you, ha! Um Woah Zorch.jpg|Why am I doing this? Combinations Mixes Seizorch.jpg|With Seismo Zorff.png|With Shuff Teslorch.png|With Teslo Zorch and Volectro Mix.png|With Volectro Murps Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Infernites Category:Series One Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Fire Category:Speed Category:Overbite